


Watch

by azephirin



Series: Charleston [22]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: 100-1000 Words, Blow Job, Books, Charleston, Community: slashthedrabble, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, M/M, Reading, Television
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-07
Updated: 2010-02-07
Packaged: 2017-10-07 02:25:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/60392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azephirin/pseuds/azephirin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><em>You wanted to watch, you get to watch.</em></p>
            </blockquote>





	Watch

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [](http://community.livejournal.com/slashthedrabble/profile)[**slashthedrabble**](http://community.livejournal.com/slashthedrabble/) prompt "[strip](http://community.livejournal.com/slashthedrabble/557135.html)." This is part of a 'verse; the other stories are [here](http://archiveofourown.org/series/2191). This takes place sometime in the unspecified future, after "[No Memory of the Sky](http://archiveofourown.org/works/59473)."

Chris is in bed reading when Dean comes upstairs. The curtains are closed, and the only light is from the small lamp on the bedside table.

"I still can't believe you watch that," Chris says as Dean closes the door.

Dean eyes _You Can't Go Home Again_. "Just because some people only read great works of boring literature doesn't mean the rest of us can't enjoy the fun stuff."

"Philistine," Chris says, without rancor. They have this conversation nearly every Thursday night after Dean's date with a show about a beautiful female detective who seems to spend most of the hour driving around in her classic Corvette.

Dean goes into the bathroom to brush his teeth, then comes back out and starts to open the top drawer of the dresser for something to sleep in.

"Don't," Chris says from across the room.

Dean turns around, eyebrow raised. The book is closed on the nightstand, and Chris's hands are laced behind his head.

"What do you suggest?" Dean asks.

"Take off your clothes and come to bed." Dean reaches to take off his T-shirt, but Chris adds, "Over here. I want to watch."

"You naked under there?"

"You'll find out, won't you?"

Dean walks closer, into the low light. Chris's eyes, even after more than a decade, are avid and hungry as Dean strips the shirt off and drops it on the floor. Dean's hands go to the button of his jeans, and then he pauses as if contemplating a thought of great import.

"Come here," Chris tells him.

Dean grins. "You wanted to watch, you get to watch."

"Tease," Chris says, heartfelt.

"Oh, I'm a sure thing, baby, don't worry about that."

Dean undoes the fly leisurely, pushes the jeans over his hips, rubs himself through his boxer-briefs as he watches Chris's eyes go dark. He steps out of the jeans and walks a little closer, but not close enough to touch. His hand strokes over his cock. He's about half hard already.

"Want to suck you," Chris whispers.

"Thought you wanted to watch." Dean pulls the briefs down just a little, lets his fingers wander inside to trail over himself.

"I did. And now I want to suck your cock until you beg me to let you come."

Dean closes the distance to let Chris put a hand on his hip and pull him nearer. Chris lowers the underwear to free Dean's dick and wrap his hand around the shaft as he takes the head into the heat of lips and tongue. Dean gasps as his knees buckle. "Chris, let me— let me lie down." He loves being stretched out across their bed, knees up and legs spread as Chris sucks him slowly into incoherency.

"You wanted to stand there," Chris says, and his other hand goes out to hold Dean firmly in place. "Better not fall."

Then Chris slides his mouth down to the root of Dean's cock, and any further thought or protest dissolves into sharp, blinding pleasure.


End file.
